


Red Moon

by nicoleiacross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Some Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a Beta werewolf; he's never dealt with humans outside of a pack he's been separated from. Michael offers to help him, with or without his brothers' help. [Why do I bother with summaries, I know I can't do summaries;;;]<br/>Future Michael/Adam, other pairings possible in background. Teen rating for language and later violence. Rating may or may not go up, depending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Dropped.**  
>  Teen Wolf lore used for packs and wolf weaknesses.  
> Human!Angels  
> Written for my now ex-girlfriend. Still working out the kinks.  
> On a lesser note, my headcanon image for human!Michael is Zachary Quinto. human!Lucifer is the same as Nick vessel!Lucifer. And then, of course, Gabriel and Raphael in their best known vessels.  
> ...Uhm. I have nothing else to add. Er. This is the first thing I've attempted to write in a few months, but *bows* please enjoy.  
> C&C is welcome. flames will be ignored.  
> My girlfriend talked me into posting this and I'm going to go hide in my corner now /shame

Normally, Michael wouldn’t be out this late.

He wouldn’t still be wandering the forest; he should be at home, resting and getting ready to put up with his brothers for the next few weeks. But he knows there’s something. Just a little bit further.

He hadn’t believed any of the rumours; ghosts are ridiculous. He knows facts—that there's a family in the forest; secluded, tight-knit. A family that reminds him of his brothers when they were younger. Before Lucifer decided that starting fights with Raphael every five minutes was a good idea, before Gabriel fell off the radar for months and years at a time. Michael tries not to focus on the fact that Gabriel only shows up for their get-togethers because Kali makes him, or when he knows that Raphael and Lucifer aren’t going to be there.

Either way; he should be at home, trying to figure out how he’s going to put up with all three of them being within arms length of one another and he should probably secure his weapons. (He’ll need to secure their weapons, too, now that he considers it; last time, Lucifer had managed to get a skinning knife into the house and nearly taken Raphael’s arm off. It had taken Michael at least three hours, probably longer, to get Gabriel to stop hiding in the basement, and another hour to get Lucifer to stop sulking in the living area.)

A branch snapping draws his attention and he shifts the flashlight, just a little. He wonders if he should have brought a firearm when the light reflects and shines back from a pair of eyes and he frowns. The form snarls at him and moves out of the light before he can really see what it is. The movement is clumsy, at best, despite the speed and the figure collapses a few feet away. He doesn’t follow with the flashlight, if only to keep from startling or aggravating it more; just tries to make out details in the darkness.

It remains hunched over, struggling to right itself. The growls are unmistakably animal-like, despite the vaguely human motions. Too familiar.

He berates himself for not bringing a firearm.

At the same time, he can’t see himself needing one. He shifts a little closer, slowly, cautiously, and the wolf snarls at him again; this time he can see the flash of gold in the darkness. Not an Alpha, at least… and even if it were, something’s wounded the wolf. Something is concealing it’s healing abilities.

There’s no natural wolfsbane in the area; and, he hadn’t heard any gunfire in a few days, so it can’t be bullet-based wolfsbane, the wolf would’ve been dead already. A shock-collar, maybe, but it wouldn’t be able to move as much as it had if that were the case.

Michael decides to figure it out later and kneels, carefully, to set the flashlight down and holds his hands up slowly, “I’m not armed.”

Golden eyes narrow at him; the lack of trust doesn’t surprise him. He imagines he still smells like gun powder, possibly ash.

“I won’t hurt you. I want to help.”

“You expect me to  _believe_ that?” A young man’s voice, little more than a snarl to cover pain.

Michael frowns. The words still don’t necessarily surprise him, but he’s wondering why the wolf hasn’t attempted howling for his pack.

“If you didn’t believe me, your pack would have jumped me by now… or you would have called for them at least.” He creeps forward, just a little, and extends a hand, “Let me help. You’re injured.”

The wolf still doesn’t attempt to howl, he doesn’t stop glaring; but, after a moment longer, he looks down. There’s something that almost resembles worry in his voice, “… M’pack isn’t comin’… don’t think they are, anyhow.”

“… Are they in danger?”

“I don’t know. Alpha told us to scatter. Haven’t seen the others in a… week… I think.”

Michael nods, vaguely. It would explain why he hasn’t howled yet; why he hasn’t heard any howling.

“That’s all right… we can look for them in the morning. You aren’t healing. I can help.”

The wolf glares at him again. Michael tries to put on a vague smile, the way he does for Gabriel and Jimmy.

“My name’s Michael. I have a cabin about twenty minutes walk from here. I can help. You’ll be safe there until you’re back on your feet.”

No response; but, the wolf gives something of a nod. His eyes have stopped glowing gold, at the very least, and he’s struggling to stand upright again. Michael pockets his flashlight and closes the distance between them, still cautious, to help him to his feet. 

He can feel tiny scrapes on the wolf’s palms, and patches of dried blood staining his shirt; he’s healing, just not as quickly as he should be. In the darkness, Michael can’t tell if it’s due to the injuries or perhaps from exhaustion.

“Can you even tell where you’re going?” The wolf sounds annoyed, mostly to cover the hiss of pain when he tries to walk; even with Michael’s help, he’s limping and leaning heavily.

“I have a vague idea, yes. I’d like to think you would warn me if I were going to walk into anything.” He’s moderately amused and tries not to smile when the wolf gives a small snort.

“I can’t even see straight right now.”

Even so, the wolf manages to keep him from tripping over any of the thicker roots, and avoids a few of the lower branches. The walk is mostly silent, save the wolf occasionally snapping at him to watch where he steps.

[x]

As soon as they’re back inside his cabin, Michael sets the wolf on his couch. He hisses in pain and tries to find a comfortable position before he gives up and just falls over to lay face down in the couch.

Michael shakes his head, vaguely, and wanders into his study. As far as he could tell during the walk, most of the issues were exhaustion. There’s nothing inherently life-threatening at the moment. Nothing that requires special treatment, so he settles with a basic first-aid kit—the one he usually keeps hidden away for when Lucifer and Raphael decide they don’t want to be civil with one another—and returns to the living area. The wolf is still face down and he sighs.

“Please sit up, I can’t examine you if you remain that way.”

“Go fuck yourself.” The reply is muffled and, honestly, Michael’s heard worse from his brothers. Still, despite the bite to the words, he’s struggling back into an upright position a few minutes later and scowling again. “Your house smells like mountain ash.”

“I’m aware. But, you were invited in.” Michael smiles, “And, should your pack turn up, they are welcome as well.” He motions for the young man to take his shirt off.

“You have weapons somewhere.” He promptly ignores the gesture and Michael just gives him a look.

“I do. I do not intend to use them. Now. Your shirt, please.”

A moment longer and the shirt is finally discarded, thrown carelessly towards the coffee table. Michael makes a note to find him something to wear later and turns his focus to the small scrapes along his arms.

His torso has healed; no wounds, just smears of dried blood. The scrapes seem to be more from running through the forest than from actual conflict; but, there are vague cuts and bruises along his knuckles. If there was a fight, he didn’t shift for it.

It doesn’t take long to clean. He considers offering a bath, but… the more he thinks about it, the more he doesn’t want to risk the wolf passing out and drowning. He sighs; that can wait.

“There’s a guest room down the hall—”

“There’s a couch right here?” The wolf quirks a brow at him, “A surprisingly comfortable couch.”

“Er… if… that’s what you would prefer, very well.” Michael blinks, “Would you like a different set of clothes to sleep in, at least? I can’t imagine your wish to sleep in your jeans… and your shirt is probably better disposed of.”

He shrugs, “If it’d make you feel better. I was just going to kick them off.”

Michael feels his eye twitch and he disappears down to his own room, soon returning with a spare set of pajamas. The wolf eyes them for a moment, “… If you’re going to give me something that clean, shouldn’t a bath come first.”

“The bath can wait. I’m…  _fairly_ certain you aren’t healing due to physical exhaustion.” Michael sets the clothes on the back of the couch, “You said you have not seen your pack in a week?” The wolf nods, already fighting to pull the shirt over his head, “I doubt you've slept in that time. A bit of sleep should be more than enough to let your healing kick in. We’ll do a more thorough exam in the morning. For now, you need rest.”

He stays, just long enough to make sure that the pajamas fit and gives a passing nod of approval, “I’ll be down the hall if you need me. Sleep well.”

“… Adam.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Adam.” The wolf is already curling up on the couch, ignoring the blanket folded over the back of the couch, and gives a wide yawn, “M’name’s Adam. And… y’know… thanks. And stuff.”

Michael smiles and nods, “You’re welcome… get some sleep, Adam.”

He thinks there’s a mumble of acknowledgement, but Adam’s already fast asleep, curled into a tight ball. Michael watches a moment longer before carefully unfolding and lowering the blanket over him. The wolf doesn’t seem to notice past burying his face in the fabric.

Michael finally retreats to his own room, with a vague, nagging feeling that he’s forgotten something.

[x]

Michael doesn’t wake up to his alarm in the morning.

He wakes up to his front door being thrown open and a mix of angry snarls and shouting.

He growls, darkly, against his pillow before he sits up, intent on just throwing Lucifer and Raphael out before it dawns on him. He swears under his breath and hurries back to the living area.

Adam’s perched on the back of the couch, already shifted—looking much better, too; the scrapes have faded into his skin at the very least, despite the dark bags under his eyes still— and snarling at the door. Lucifer has his shotgun and Raphael has a crossbow. Michael doesn’t see Gabriel (thankfully) and has no problem raising his voice at  _those two_ at least.

“Lucifer! Raphael!  _Not_ in my house!” 

The two startle, appropriately, he supposes; but, they don’t lower their weapons, even when they throw him identical, demanding looks for explanation. Adam doesn’t even give him a moment of acknowledgement, his eyes still narrowed and fixed intently on the other two. Michael glares, “Lower your weapons,  _now_. He’s not a threat. He’s a guest.” He turns, not waiting to see if they comply and his tone becomes much softer, “Adam, it’s all right. They aren’t enemies.”

The wolf gives him an accusatory glare, eyes flashing bright gold still. Michael gestures at them, vaguely, “I’m sure you noticed already. They’re my brothers. It’s all right.”

Slowly, he shifts back to human and lowers himself back to the couch. But, he doesn’t stop glaring at Lucifer and Raphael. Michael sighs and finally turns his attention to them as well, “You weren’t supposed to be here until much later.”

“Came in early.” Lucifer shrugs, finally holstering his shotgun to his leg. Raphael rolls his eyes. He lowers the crossbow, but doesn’t close it.

“Obviously. We heard… troubling news from the region. We expected Gabriel would have shown up earlier… but, we have not seen him. And  _this_ we were not expecting to see.”

Michael ignores that there’s a violent glaring contest going between the two and frowns, lightly, “News?”

Lucifer just tosses a stack of newspapers on the coffee table before he announces that he’s going to raid the kitchen. Raphael scowls after him, vaguely, and settles into the armchair, his crossbow resting against his leg. Michael glances at the coverpage of the first paper and frowns.

_Mutilated Bodies Identified_

He’s glancing over the names of the victims before it finally strikes him that Adam is still just behind him. When he glances over his shoulder, the wolf is staring at the cover picture (not of bodies, thankfully; but of a ransacked house that Michael can only assume is the home of the victims). He’s gone pale and doesn’t blink for quite a while. The first motion he makes is to reach for the paper before he stops, his eyes moving to linger on the list of victims. His arm finally drops and his voice is quiet.

“I told you my pack wasn’t coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dropped**  
>  Teen Wolf lore used for packs and wolf weaknesses.  
> Human!Angels  
> Was written for my now ex-girlfriend. Not likely to be continued, sorry.  
> On a lesser note, my headcanon image for human!Michael is Zachary Quinto. human!Lucifer is the same as Nick vessel!Lucifer. And then, of course, Gabriel and Raphael in their best known vessels.  
> ...Uhm. I have nothing else to add. Er. This is the first thing I've attempted to write in a few months, but *bows* please enjoy.  
> C&C is welcome. flames will be ignored.  
> Not much to say for this chapter, mostly exposition and me trying to work into zee actual plot.  
> If you notice typos, it would be greatly appreciated to have them pointed out, thank you /bows

Adam's still taking over the couch when Michael finally gets his brothers settled in.

He scowls at Lucifer (tries to tell him that a burger is not generally considered breakfast food, no matter how much bacon he's put on it; his twin ignores him) and Raphael has, at the very least, finally stopped glaring at Adam. For now, anyways, and that's much more than he could say a few hours earlier.

It's getting closer to noon—closer to when his brothers were _supposed_ to arrive, which he hopes means Gabriel will show up in due time—and… well, there aren't any more answers than he'd had when Lucifer had thrown the newspapers on the table. He wants to ask Adam; but, the Beta is still just staring at the papers. He hasn't touched them, he hasn't demanded to leave; he just stares and Michael has to wonder if he's afraid of moving. If he thinks moving will make the reality set in. Either way, he needs to think of a way to snap Adam out of his daze; Raphael and Lucifer are growing impatient and are giving Michael demanding glares for answers. Answers they can only get from Adam.

Michael's careful when he sits on the couch—he makes sure to keep a cushion between himself and the Beta, incase Adam doesn't want to be too close to anyone—in some vain attempt not to startle the wolf. He doesn't get a reaction, not even acknowledgement that Adam knows he's sitting near him now. Michael's not even sure he's blinked in the past few minutes.

Raphael clears his throat, a bit more forcefully than necessary (Michael tries not to groan) and Adam finally blinks, twice, before he glances at Raphael. It doesn't take him long to return the glare; despite so, his voice is void of conviction. He sounds vaguely annoyed; but, mostly, he sounds defeated.

"What?"

"What do you know about this?"

"… Nothing."

Lucifer quirks a brow—an expression Michael's learned to translate to pre-interrogation. If he doesn't get a straight answer soon, he knows Lucifer will resort to less civil means of obtaining information. Raphael doesn't look any more pleased. Michael glares at both of them in warning before turning a gentler, neutral look towards Adam.

"You said this was your pack."

"They are… well… most of them." Adam's eyes go back to the paper, he cranes his neck a bit to get a better look at the paper without picking it up or moving from his claimed cushion, "… There're a few missing… those are all Betas, though. My Alpha isn't on there."

The sentence cuts off a bit too quickly and Michael frowns.

"Is your pack all blood?"

"No… well. Sort of? I think most of them were married in or just taken in after other incidents." One of Adam's hands has claws and he's poking and kneading at the couch. Michael feels his eye twitch but he doesn't stop the wolf, if only to keep from getting clawed at, "Uh… I think our Alpha had a sister… she married a human… had a human kid. Alpha had a husband and a few kids, all pups. Her husband died during a raid when we were a bit further East. Picked up a handful of wolves there."

"You?"

"…Yeah. My mom got picked up there. I don't really remember our old pack, or if we even had one." Adam looks at the paper again, "… She's not on the paper, either… so. My mom could still be alive, right?"

"It's possible, yes." Michael finally picks the paper up so he can hold it a little closer. Adam still doesn't take it, "The house in the picture. That was your den?"

"The main den, yeah. We have a bunker that's a few miles away for full moons for the younger pups and new wolves." Adam shrugs, vaguely, "A few of the older, stronger wolves will stay to keep the main den safe; but, most of us go to the bunker for safety. Full moon was a week and a half ago. We stayed a little longer… just took about five or six new wolves in. Being new to the pack makes everyone jumpy. Some packs are more violent than others; new wolves don't know what to make of a new pack… it's a lot of tension the first full moon. We use the bunker to get rid of the tension so there're no mishaps with the humans we live with."

Michael nods, "Your pack looks after its humans. That's a good thing."

"Co-existence is key to survival." Adam shrugs, "S'what our Alpha says, anyways. And mom."

"You don't agree?"

"Don't really care… never had a reason to be away from the pack. And, honestly, what I've heard about humans outside our pack didn't leave much of a desire for me to interact." His voice deadpans and he casts a curious glance at Michael and his brothers, "… You lot don't seem _too_ horrible at least. Granted… never really heard of humans helping wolves that didn't have kin in a pack."

"We don't." Michael waves his brothers off before they can answer for him, "Your pack has had problems with humans?"

"Not as a whole, but every wolf is different." Adam shrugs again, "For example, my mom. Some asshole knocked her up. Didn't know she was a wolf… only knew I was his kid. He dropped in on my birthday every year. He thought the pack was some… domestic… shelter or something. Mom never told him the truth about us… not really sure why. I mean. I guess I get why. It just seems like it would've been easier if he knew so he'd _go away_ and stop pretending he gave a damn."

Michael doesn't try to tell him he could be wrong; wolves are rarely, if ever, mistaken in such affairs. Instead, he tries to get him back on topic.

"After the full moon, what happened? When you went back to the house?"

"Was already burned down. A few of the older wolves scouted the area. Found a few bodies… too many people missing, though. Wolf bodies were left… the non-wolf bodies that we could identify were all adults." Adam shifts a bit, looks uncomfortable about the information, "The only human bodies were spouses to wolves that were dead. They said I was imagining it. Mom agreed though… the missing bodies were all spouses and kids."

"And that's when you last saw your pack?"

Adam nods again, "Alpha gave the word. She took her pups… told everyone else to group off. Scatter, see if we could pick up trails… but, mostly, keep out of sight. I was with my mom and one of the new wolves for a while… got separated a few days ago. Don't think I'd slept since then, until last night." Adam rubs his arms. He keeps looking out the windows, at the door, like he's considering running. Michael's in no place to stop him; but, if the wolf wants to leave, he needs to say so. He knows he can't actually leave without someone letting him out, not with the mountain ash lined inside the house.

Still, before Michael can find another question, he's glaring at Raphael again, "So. When I say I don't know anything about what happened. I _mean_ I don't know. My pack is being obliterated. I don't know _who_ , I don't know _why_ , and _frankly_ , I have no reason to trust you other than the fact _he_ helped me. And even _that_ isn't much to go on."

At the very least, Raphael looks… satisfied. To some degree. He looks contemplative now, as opposed to his earlier judging glare. Lucifer—for reasons Michael cannot comprehend—looks bored. Michael kind of wants to smack him over the head for it; because, this is practically serial killings and his brother would normally enjoy a job like this.

"Lucifer, did you have anything to add? You don't seem too surprised by any of this." Michael knows he has to be careful; Lucifer isn't known to be quite as subtle as Raphael and Adam looks ready to rip both of them apart at the first chance he gets.

"Nothing much." He sounds as bored as he looks and Michael tries not to flinch when Adam snarls at his twin, "Trying to remember how the last job like this went… but, think Gabe covered it. So, no real point in trying to figure it out until he gets here." Lucifer fixes Adam with a level stare, "You want to go look for your pack, go ahead. But, it's probably safer for you here, whether you trust us or not."

Michael makes a note to thank his brother for being surprisingly level headed about this later; for now, he frowns, "Gabriel handled a job? You _let_ Gabriel handle a job?"

"Gabriel's the one that brought it to our attention." Raphael supplies, too easily, "It's why we expected him to arrive before us. We were checking one of his leads. He was _supposed_ to come straight here."

Michael doesn't want to admit he's worried. Adam throws him a look, one he thinks is supposed to be confusion, despite looking relatively annoyed.

"If he wasn't far out, I think I can help find him."

It would work… but Michael honestly can't say he knows where Gabriel was staying. No one ever does; he'll check in every few weeks to let them know he's ok or let them know he or Anna have found a job for them. (He's not sure why they contact _him_ first; they know Michael isn't _actively_ hunting anymore and is really only taking medical jobs.)

He doesn't even think he has anything of Gabriel's that he could pass off for scent. At least nothing that's wolf-safe.

Before he can voice those particular doubts, his front door swings open and a familiar mop of blonde hair is all they see before the person falls over face first. Raphael brings a hand up to his face, slowly, in some vain attempt to mask annoyance. Lucifer nearly chokes in the process of biting down a laugh. Adam just stares, blankly, like he's trying to process what just happened. It takes a lot not to groan, or roll his eyes, or even sigh, when he stands and makes his way over to his front door.

Michael closes the door after glancing around the front yard (he's not sure what he expects; maybe answers, maybe a stray wolf picking up on a pack mate's scent) and looks down at his brother in mild exasperation, "Gabriel. You know there is a ledge, as well as a rug, there. I'm not even sure which you managed to trip over, this time."

"Your rug is extremely scratchy." Gabriel stays on the floor for a moment before pushing himself up and rubbing, gingerly, at his nose and forehead with a mild pout, "Your door sucks, Mikey."

Michael just shakes his head and helps his youngest brother up, "Honestly, Gabriel—"

"Mike, why is there a wolf on your couch?"

Gabriel's staring. Adam was still staring before and he looks even less impressed than he did moments ago. He slowly turns the look to Michael, "So… the brother we were waiting for?"

Michael nods. Gabriel's still staring; almost as though he's plotting the best method to launch his normal, "friendly" attacks that are thinly veiled as introductions. Adam's eye twitches when he looks back at Gabriel.

"You want me to trust _them_ to help find my pack. Your brothers are all remarkably _insane_. And I can't say _you're_ much better than they are."

Raphael and Lucifer immediately launch rebuttal at the wolf and Michael takes a deep, slow breath to keep from raising his voice. Gabriel's already abandoned his interest in Adam and looks ready to bolt and get away from the conflict. He looks up after a moment.

"His pack was part of the hit?"

"So it would seem."

"… Does he know they found more bodies?"

Adam stops in the middle of snapping at Lucifer and his attention immediately shoots to Gabriel and Michael again. The oldest brother sighs, "Well… he does _now_."


End file.
